A refrigerator is a household appliance used to store food in a refrigerated or frozen state.
In recent years, the capacity of the refrigerator has been increasing. A home bar, ice maker, shelf or door box has been mounted on the back face of the refrigerator door. A refrigerator is a household appliance used for storing food in a refrigerated or frozen state.
In this type of refrigerator, when the refrigerator door is closed, a shelf or storage box mounted on a storage compartment of the refrigerator main body may interfere with components mounted on the back face of the refrigerator door.
In order to solve this interference problem, a front end of the shelf or storage box mounted inside the storage room of the refrigerator main body, that is, a refrigerator compartment or a freezer compartment, is disposed at a position spaced from the front face of the refrigerator main body by a predetermined distance. Therefore, in order to retrieve the food stored in the shelf or storage box, the user may have inconvenience to insert his/her hand deeply into the storage room. Further, it is difficult for the user to confirm the food stored in the rear position of the storage room. This problem is more pronounced in large refrigerators. That is, in the casing of the large refrigerator, an anteroposterior dimension of a refrigerator compartment or a freezer compartment is large. Thus, this has the disadvantage that the user cannot easily pull out the food stored deeply in the rear-end portion of the shelf.
To remove this disadvantage, Korean Patent Publication No. 2010-0130357 discloses a refrigerator in which a shelf or a storage box installed in a refrigerator compartment or a freezer compartment is placed on an L-shaped storage frame, and the storage frame is connected to a bottom of the refrigerator door via a multi-joint link.
However, the refrigerator presented in the prior art document has following problems.
First, regardless of the intention of the user, the shelf and the storage box are always drawn out in a front direction of the refrigerator in conjunction with the opening of the refrigerator door. Thus, there is an inconvenience that the shelf and storage box cannot be used in a fixed position.
Second, the frame structure for drawing out the shelf is exposed to the outside. Thus, there is a problem that when the refrigerator door is opened, the inside of the refrigerator cannot be visible clearly, and it is difficult to clean the inside of the refrigerator.